


Швы

by tier_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Традиционная для шпионских фильмов сценка "после выполнения задания"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Швы

Больше всего Мерлин боится, что однажды Гарри доиграется со своей привычкой подставляться под удар. Как координатор он постоянно чувствует успокоительную власть над Гарри, но, если смотреть на вещи непредвзято, очевидно, что власть эта иллюзорна. Гарри Харта не контролирует никто. Он и сам себя не всегда контролирует.   
Иногда Мерлину хочется вспылить, припечатать Гарри к стене, отработанным приемом надавив на горло предплечьем, и спросить — думал ли агент Галахад хоть раз, хоть единственный раз, задумывался ли он своей гениальной головой, каково человеку за монитором смотреть на его легкомысленные ухмылки и, без единой возможности защитить, просто наблюдать за процессом. Но Мерлин и так знает, что ответит Гарри — абсолютно ничего, только посмотрит растерянно своими теплыми, цвета темного чая, глазами и улыбнется той извиняющейся улыбкой, за которую его хочется то ли избить, то ли все-таки трахнуть.

О чем Мерлин никогда не волновался, так это о том, что Гарри заведет роман с одной из симпатичных медсестричек, отлеживаясь в госпитале после очередного задания. Харт никогда не рассказывал ему, почему люди в белых халатах вгоняют его в такую панику, он и о самом факте нелюбви к медперсоналу никогда не упоминал. Но они двое — слаженный рабочий тандем, а это чревато неприятными последствиями: отличить спокойного Гарри от Гарри, глубоко ушедшего в себя и заледеневшего под чужими прикосновениями Мерлину не составляет никакого труда.

— Не то чтобы я часто практиковался в наложении швов, — упрекает он, потому что все это глупо в самом деле.  
Но девушка в стерильно-хлопковом халатике исчезает за дверью, и они остаются наедине. Гарри расслабляется сразу, как только закрывается дверь — возится на кушетке и перестает отчаянно сжимать губы в тонкую полосу.   
— Со швов и начинай, — советует он. — А то мы с тобой оба скоро будем в крови с ног до головы.   
У него длинный кровоточащий порез, рассекающий бровь и висок. И второй там, где нож скользнул по ключице. Ключица не сломана, да и в целом все просто выглядит страшнее, чем есть на самом деле, но Мерлин дает себе пару секунд, чтоб продышаться и успокоить нервы. Ах, да, еще вывихнутое плечо, которое, наверняка, причиняет больше беспокойства — но Гарри просит начать со швов и Мерлин начинает со швов.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты мазохист, — с раздражением предполагает он.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты не случайно забываешь вколоть мне обезболивающее, — насмешливо передразнивает Гарри. И только тут Мерлин понимает, в чем прокололся. Не спросил, успела ли девочка-доктор вкатить национальному герою дозу морфина.   
Не успела.  
— Это в первый раз. Извини, — смущенно произносит он и тянется к аптечке, но Гарри перехватывает его руку с раздраженным «Забудь об этом и продолжай», и Мерлин продолжает стирать с его скулы свежую и запекшуюся кровь.   
— Да, наверное, — через пару минут задумчиво, не совсем уверенно произносит Гарри. Мерлин собирается переспросить, но вдруг понимает, что не хочет знать, было ли это ответом на его замечание или просто случайной мыслью, озвученной вслух.

Гарри потрясающе подошло бы играть какого-нибудь киношного наркомана. У него изящные руки с выступающими венами, широко распахнутые в пустоту чайно-карие глаза с расширенными зрачками, и отвратительная привычка закусывать губы именно тогда, когда Мерлин отрывает взгляд от шприца и смотрит ему в лицо.   
Второй раз игла втыкается в плечо, и теперь Гарри морщится, это уже немного легче — почти злорадное удовольствие.   
— Больно будет все равно, — предупреждает Мерлин.  
— Знаю, — соглашается Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы Мерлину было удобнее. — Только не считай до трех, просто сделай это так, чтобы... блядь! — охрипшим шепотом заканчивает Гарри, и Мерлин чувствует себя немного виноватым — но ведь в конце концов его просили не считать до трех.   
А еще ему нравится чувствовать, как Гарри загнанно, почти со всхлипами дышит, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.   
— Я же не врач, Галахад, — извиняется он, поглаживая прядки грязных, слипшихся от крови волос.   
— И слава богу, — отзывается Гарри, как только у него получается нормально вдохнуть. — Побольше практики и будет совсем идеально.  
Мерлину хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник по и без того пострадавшей голове. Не то чтобы он был суеверен, но к чертям такую практику, которая связана с окровавленным Гарри Хартом на больничной кушетке — о таком вообще не говорят вслух.   
— Нам бы отвести тебя в душ, — предлагает Мерлин. Гарри предсказуемо отзывается вежливым «Ммм?», в котором ни на грамм понимания и готовности помочь.  
Его не в чем винить, на самом деле, это лекарства, схлынувший адреналин, и просто усталость — сколько он не спал за время последнего задания.   
Часов сорок, мысленно констатирует Мерлин.   
— Ладно, душ можно оставить на утро, — соглашается он.   
Больничная кушетка узкая и твердая, а в комнате навязчиво пахнет кровью. Но Гарри все равно придется положить на бок, чтобы не повредил больное плечо, так что у них есть шансы поместиться, да и запах крови в таком положении перебивается запахом Гарри — дорогой парфюм, порох, сырая бетонная пыль. Волосы у него все-таки безнадежно грязные, и Мерлин живо представляет, как Гарри будет с раздражением вымывать из них песок при помощи одной здоровой руки.   
Ведь ни за что же не попросит о помощи.   
Пальцы Гарри находят его ладонь, когда Мерлин считает его уже окончательно спящим, царапают не больно, совсем бессильно, тонкие и очень холодные. Мерлин поспешно накидывает на Гарри одеяло, а потом снова берет в ладонь эту ледяную кисть — в темных разводах крови. На ощупь почти гадко, особенно если задуматься, что это может быть кровь тех, кого убил сегодня Гарри, а вовсе не его собственная, но Мерлин держит его за руку, и это странно успокаивает обоих.


End file.
